


the calm after the storm

by lilabut



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Light Angst, Past Domestic Violence, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 02:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13114464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilabut/pseuds/lilabut
Summary: It's onlyafterthe storm has passed that the real work begins. Carol and Daryl learn that the hard way as they try to move forward - together.Sequel tothe storm.





	the calm after the storm

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to _the storm_ but is set before the time jump towards the end of that story.

The first time was a disaster.

 

Not at all how he had imagined it. Then again, he knew that she only had bad memories when it came to this, and that she was insecure and vulnerable about herself right now more than ever.

 

He saw not a single flaw in her. But some days he had to remind himself that she couldn't see herself through his eyes. And that nothing he did could ever replace the demons that still haunt her.

 

The doctor had given the clear weeks before, but neither of them had been brave enough to take things further, to initiate anything more. Not even anything close to what happened on New Year's Eve, even though the want for it was clearly there.

 

They make quite the pair. That's what he thought.

 

Sleeping in the same bed, curled up together every night for months. Raising Sophia together. Another man's child that with every passing day he learns to love like his own.

 

She's his. Tiny and fragile. Soft and sweet. Babbling and giggling and keeping them awake.

 

She's everything he never dared to hope for.

 

 

 

When they did try, when Carol kissed him deeply one night and whispered breathlessly against his lips how much she wanted him, he hadn't been able to deny her. Even though doubts still clawed at the back of his mind. Even when he peeled away their clothes. Even when she touched him with tender hands.

 

Fear that she might not be ready made him hesitate.

 

And in the end, she really wasn't ready. Not even close.

 

God, she was beautiful. Slender and soft in the dim light just like he remembered. So responsive to his unpracticed touch and when he brought her over the edge with his fingers and lips between her legs, he felt more proud than ever before.

 

They were hesitant the whole time. Shy. But nothing indicated that she wasn't ready. Not until it was too late.

 

Not until he began to push into her. Slow and careful. Half an inch at a time even though every instinct he had told him to just bury himself deep in the tight heat of her.

 

But he held back and _fuck_ was it the right choice.

 

Because he barely pushed in his tip before she clamped around him so tight that he choked out a pained curse. Her hands pushed at his chest, legs trying to push him off her as tears began to spill from her frantic eyes.

 

She was in pain. The physical one faded as soon as he pulled out and moved to the other end of the bed in shock. But it was obvious that something rooted much, much deeper showed no signs of releasing her anytime soon.

 

With her knees hugged to her chest, she sat there, rocking back and forth ever so slightly for a minute.

 

He didn't know what to do. Whether or not to touch her, to offer comfort. In the end, he chose to scoot a little closer, reached out and took her hand lightly in his.

 

She flinched, and that response to his touch send chills down his spine.

 

_I'm so sorry,_ she gasped, looking at him with red eyes and glistening cheeks. _I'm so sorry._

 

_Y'ain't go-_

 

Before he knew what was happening she was in his arms. Clutching at his shoulders and crashing her lips to his in a bruising kiss that knocked the air from his lungs and nearly sent him tumbling off the bed.

 

It was like she was suddenly possessed. Her movements were frantic, uncontrolled. With apology after apology spilling from her lips she trailed her hands down his chest and over his abdomen. His cock twitched treacherously with interest and he couldn't bite back a groan when she curled a hand around him and began to deftly stroke him back to full attention.

 

_Carol, stop,_ he grunted, gently trying to push her away.

 

But it was like she couldn't even hear him.

 

_Let me make it up to you,_ she breathed instead, the tremor in her voice proving how afraid she was. Afraid of him.

 

He knew then. Knew she wasn't even really seeing _him_ in that moment. It was that bastard that she pictured, who wouldn't have pulled away. Who would have taken what he wanted without a thought of her well-being. It sickened him knowing he prompted this to happen. Made him tense and ball his hands into fists.

 

She was quick though. Moved with a practiced precision that only made him feel angrier about that asshole. Because this had clearly happened before. Because she knew how to fix what she perceived as her mistake.

 

_I'm so sorry,_ she muttered again, and before he knew what was happening she leaned down and took him in her mouth.

 

For a splint second until his brain caught up it was the best damn feeling in the world.

 

But then he came to his senses and rather roughly pushed at her shoulders, keeping persistent pressure there as he pulled her back up.

 

_Carol, don't,_ he said firmly. Looking into her empty eyes. _Sweetheart, please._

 

She stared at him for a long moment, almost like she waited for the blow. Then, slowly, she began to crumble.

 

_I'm so sorry,_ she whispered again, eyes cast down in shame.

 

When he took her into his arms, she all but collapsed into his embrace. Clinging to him. A trembling mess as her tears dampened his chest.

 

_Ain't nothin' to be sorry for,_ he reassured her, pressing his lips to the crown of her head. _I love ya so much. We got all the time in the world._

 

There's disappointment in both of them when they crawled under the sheets a little while later. When she curled into his side as her breathing began to finally slow down.

 

_I wanted this so much,_ she confessed, voice hoarse and full of remorse.

 

_Me too._ His lips skimmed over her temple, finger tucking a soft curl behind her ear. _We'll get there._

 

* * *

 

_Good night, sweetheart,_ he murmurs, pressing a kiss to the crown of Sophia's head. The delicate, wispy blonde curls of her hair tickle his chin and she makes a delicate bubbling sound. A happy sound.

 

All curled up and content in her crib, round belly rising and falling with each calm breath under her polka-dotted onesie. The hum of a lullaby sung by a furry little sheep by the foot of her crib grows quiet but her mobile keeps spinning. Casting shadows on the wall in all shapes.

 

He lingers for a moment, traces his hand down over the bend of her elbow and to her tiny hands, curled into chubby fists. Affection fills his heart each time he looks at her, so much that his heart nearly bursts with it. Every day, he learns to love her more.

 

Eventually, though, he steps away, fatigue weighing down his own lids. It's been a long, exhausting day at work and when he came home, Sophia had been in the middle of a crying fit - driving Carol to the point of tears herself.

 

It took hours to calm her down. Now, she's deep asleep, and he hopes they can all find some rest.

 

The promise of curling up on the couch with Carol and Dorothy, watching some random movie and digging into a bowl of buttered popcorn sounds like the best damn thing in the world right now.

 

As he heads towards the stairs, something catches his eye though. An orange glow filtering through a crack in the bedroom door. Flickering and soft.

 

_Carol?_ He keeps his voice down, mindful of the sleeping baby. There's no reply and so he pushes open the door, his eyes nearly popping out of his skull.

 

There are over a dozen candles spread out across the room, illuminating it like a fireplace might. Waxen and warm. Filling the room with a sweet but pleasant scent. Carol is sitting on the bed, her hair curling around her face delicately, a nervous smile on her face. And she's not wearing much more than that.

 

Most of her pale, freckled skin is exposed, glowing in the candle light and serving as a canvas for dancing shadows. Long, lean legs are crossed beneath her, hands folded in her lap.

 

He's never seen her wear the set of midnight blue lingerie. Lace and silk, cupping the swell of her breasts and clinging to the shape of her hips.

 

His mouth waters at the sight, blood sizzling in his veins.

 

_What's this?_ he asks,voice hoarse and much higher pitched than he wants it to be.

 

She takes a deep breath, running her hand over the comforter. _I want to try again,_ she whispers, full of insecurity and it makes his heart ache.

 

_Carol-_ he starts, pained that she feels like they need to rush into this. He can't deny how much he wants her, but if they need another year before she's truly ready to take this step then he'll gladly wait. _We ain't gotta do this now._

 

Her eyes find his, full of doubt, and she wraps her arms in front of her chest a second later. _You don't want to?_

 

Fucking hell, he's such an idiot.

 

_Sweetheart,_ he murmurs, closing the door behind himself and sitting down on the edge of their bed. _That ain't what I meant._

 

She doesn't seem too convinced, avoiding his gaze.

 

_Hey._ He reaches out and takes her hand, slowly easing the grip of her arms around herself. _I want ya,_ he whispers, ignoring the way his ears turn red and hot. _Want ya so damn bad but I want ya to be ready._ His lips find her cheek, soft and warm. _Want this to be good for ya, too._

 

A soft sigh escapes her and her free hand finds his upper arm, holding him.

 

_Please._ It's a broken plead, her eyes glossy with tears she fights so hard to hold back. _I want to try._

 

It's impossible to deny her this. Moving slowly, he cups her face in his hands, smoothing his thumbs over her cheekbones.

 

_All ya gotta do is say stop, all right?_ he whispers, nudging the tip of his nose against her own. Only when she hums lowly and nods does he breach the minuscule distance between them to meld their lips together.

 

This is safe. Familiar although it still feels brand new and exhilarating every time.

 

The way her lips move against his own, languid and slow. The way her tongue traces the seam of his lips and slides inside, warm and breathtaking. He'll never tire of the content little sigh she gives when his fingers sift through the silky soft curls of her hair.

 

This, he thinks, is already more than he ever believed he deserved.

 

Her hands find his shirt, fingers curling into the soft fabric to pull herself closer against him. The urge to touch her is too strong to resist and he allows his hand to move cautiously down the length of her slender neck, feeling her shudder in response.

 

Reluctantly, he parts from the kiss, and Carol mewls quietly, chasing after him. But before she can reclaim his lips he presses them to her jaw, following the sharp line to her ear. The tender touch is enough to have her tilt her head to the side, and he makes the most of what access he's been given.

 

Humming softly, he nuzzles his nose against the sensitive spot behind her ear, breathes in the sweet vanilla scent of her skin before mouthing a trail of feather light kisses down her neck. His hands find her waist, the satin like softness of her skin beneath his own calloused palms making him groan into the crook of her shoulder.

 

_Ya feel so damn good,_ he murmurs, suckling softly at the skin that's stretched taut over her collarbone. Carol sighs, her hands smoothing down his back and curling around the hem of his shirt.

 

_So do you,_ she whispers, tugging a little at the shirt. He's still weary about taking it off, about exposing his scars to her. But it isn't as difficult as it used to be and she's never looked at him with pity or disgust. Has been nothing but gentle and loving.

 

Still, his heart pounds nervously in his chest as he sits back on his knees.

 

She can sense his hesitation, reminding them both bitterly that she is not the only one who struggles with taking this step. But she braves the storm for them. Glides her hands under his shirt and over his quivering abdomen.

 

_I want to feel you against me,_ she breathes, nuzzling her face into his neck. Mouthing the most maddening kisses against his rapidly thrumming pulse point.

 

He wants the same. God, he shudders just at the memory of her body pressed against his, bare and warm.

 

When he gives her a slight nod, she starts to pull the shirt over his head. Inch by inch her fingers map out his skin, blunt nails scraping through the slight dusting of hair until she has to pull away. He does the rest. Tosses the shirt onto the floor behind him before he can talk himself out of it.

 

Carol gives him no time to feel ashamed. Instead, she scoots closer to him, kneeling in front of him and pressing her lips to his heart.

 

_I love you,_ she murmurs, the vibrations of it fluttering through his veins. Almost shyly, she looks up at him, so fucking beautiful that he's not surprised by the tears that sting in his eyes.

 

_Love ya,_ he chokes, and then their lips meet again. A little needier this time, fueled by a desperate need to finally be together. To let go of the past.

 

Slowly, he lowers her to the bed, the comforter soft beneath them, one hand steady at the small of her back. For a moment, he wonders if maybe it's a bad idea to cover her like this. That maybe she'll feel trapped but almost like she can read his mind she curls her arms around his shoulders and holds him close.

 

_Stay,_ she whispers against his lips, reassuring and encouraging. Supporting his weight on his forearms, he looks down at her. Making sure one more time that she's not in any discomfort.

 

But her kiss swollen lips are curled into a lazy smile, a sweet blush tinting her cheeks.

 

It's enough for him.

 

_I want this,_ she promises, drawing her fingers down the side of his face. _I want you._

 

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Daryl drops his head to her collarbone. Presses his damp forehead to the smooth skin there and breathes her in. _Want ya, too._ His lips find the countless freckles that speckle her skin, whispering against them. _Want ya so much._

 

Slowly, he slides his hand down her side, from her arm down across her rib cage and hips until he feels the smooth expanse of her thigh beneath his hand.

 

Exhaling sharply, Carol allows her legs to fall open, and he sinks into the cradle of her thighs like he was always meant to be there. She gasps softly when his hips press against hers - he's already straining against his sweatpants, hard and throbbing and he cant help but grind against her for a moment. Desperate for a little friction to ease the tension that's growing worse and worse in his body.

 

He needs to make this about her, though. If it all ends like it did last time, they might never make any progress and he knows she'll only blame herself again.

 

So, reluctantly, he stills his hips, ignoring Carol's little whimper of frustration and the way her hips eagerly tilt up towards him. Instead, his hand finds her hip, keeping a steady grip there, smoothing his thumb over her hipbone.

 

His lips begin to map out every inch of her skin. Following the dips and shadows of her collarbones and the hollow of her throat. Relishing in the way she pushes her head back against the pillow, eyes fluttering shut.

 

Worshiping her the way she deserves. It's the least he can do.

 

She's restless when he kisses a line down her chest, nuzzling his cheek against the swell of her breast, held by delicate lace, the pale, soft weight of them threatening to spill over. He can already see the stiff peaks straining, beckoning him.

 

But instead, he presses a line of kisses to the top of her breasts, following the edge of the lace from one side to the other.

 

_Daryl,_ she whispers, back arching slightly off the bed and her hands curling into his hair. Trying to steer him to where she wants him. _Please._

 

Hiding his smile against her skin, he complies. His lips find the hard peak of her breast, closing his mouth over it through her bra, and she moans in response to the warm touch. His hand cups her other breast, dragging his thumb over the top. The shudder that runs through her body is strong enough for him to feel it against his own.

 

She doesn't shy away when he trails a hand along the underside of her breast and behind her back. Quite the opposite, she lifts up enough for him to reach for her bra. Unclasping it with a bit of a struggle, he slowly peels it away, revealing her breasts to the flickering, dim light.

 

There's no point in trying not to stare. They're fuller than before, warm in his palms as he gently squeezes them. His lips map them out, narrowing in on her nipples, his hands massaging them until she's all but writhing beneath him.

 

Against his own arousal, he can feel the maddening heat of her own, almost too much to resist.

 

He wonders briefly if he could bring her to the edge like this. Without really touching her at all. Now is not the time to try, though, and he adds it to the ever growing list of things he wants to try with her. The list ranges from things like this - ideas that make him blush - to more innocent plans like taking her up to the mountains or trying some of that chocolate milkshake she raved about last week.

 

Life is so different with her. He never really knew how it felt to be excited about the future. To have plans and dreams.

 

And he certainly never felt the way about sex as he does now. Like it's more than scratching an itch.

 

This... this is something else. Something brand new.

 

Listening to the melody of her strained breaths, he starts to move further down. His hands remain on her breasts, feeling the smooth swell of them and the pebbled, tight flesh that crowns them.

 

She's so warm, so smooth beneath his touch that it feels surreal.

 

He can't get enough of the feel of her skin, feathers his lips down her stomach in the most gentle caress. But he can feel her tensing a little the further down he gets. Something she tries well to hide.

 

The signs are still there though. Her breathing pausing, her fingers stilling in his hair.

 

Only a few months after giving birth to Sophia, she still feels self-conscious about her body. It's something that accompanies them in their day to day life. When she dresses, when she showers. Always, she tries to turn away from him, crosses her arms across her belly.

 

But there's no reason. Not a single one.

 

_You're beautiful,_ he murmurs into the soft skin above her belly button. Ghosting his hand down her side to splay over her quivering stomach. _So beautiful._

 

If there's one thing he can understand it's how hard it can be to accept these words from him. She tries, though. Smiles down at him lightly and relaxes back against the bed. Whatever her bastard husband once told her is still firmly rooted in her mind - demons no gentle kiss or sweet word will ever chase away.

 

But he can try. Right here, right now. As loving as he can. As gentle as he's capable of.

 

Still, he accepts her boundaries and doesn't linger. Nuzzles his nose against her navel and feels her shiver in response before moving lower.

 

The scent of her nearly drives him mad, makes him grind down against the mattress. His arousal throbs, relentless and aching as he suckles at the pale skin over her lace panties. With closed eyes he moves from one hipbone to the other, while his hand finds her knee. His thumb tracing circles there.

 

Slowly, Carol grows restless again, her inhibitions forgotten. When his hand trails up the inside of her thigh she easily opens them for him, not a moment of doubt slowing her down.

 

Maybe he should wait. Trail his fingers over the delicate lace and tease her through the fabric. Kiss the length of her legs before even going near her center. But the need to feel her bare is too tempting to resist. Hooking his fingers into her last remaining item of clothing, he gently tugs them down.

 

Carol lifts her hips to help him, and as he peels the lace down her thighs, his eyes are drawn to every inch of skin he's exposing. He tosses her underwear away, quickly settling back between her open legs.

 

This time, both his hands find her thighs. Just lingering there with the barest hint of pressure for a few seconds as he looks down at her.

 

A flush spreads from her cheekbones all the way down to her heaving breasts, dotting her pale skin. She draws her bottom lip between her teeth, her hand reaching out to cradle his cheek.

 

_Trust me?_ he rasps, asking permission. She nods, a smile curling her lips that's almost shy.

 

With clammy palms and a staggering pulse he lowers himself down, shifting until he's comfortable. He ignores the pressure of his groin pressed down against the bed, bites back every urge to speed this up.

 

He wants to do this for her. Wants to watch her fall apart again - remembers how beautiful she'd looked and how dazed he'd felt after because he had done that.

 

His lips find the smooth inside of her thigh first, the skin like cream under his touch. Ever so slightly, Carol parts her legs more to give him room - her hands flat against the crisp sheets.

 

She's breathing a little harder than usual, eyes closed as she waits.

 

He's nervous, there's no denying that. Had been nervous the first time he did this because that really had been his first attempt at this ever. She had seemed to like it well enough then, even though he fumbled his way through it.

 

Now, he his heart nearly bursts through his chest. He needs to make this count. He still doesn't have a clue what to do, though. Has to rely entirely on what feels right.

 

Slowly, he presses a row of open mouthed kisses down her thigh, closer and closer to her core while his hand follows that same path on her other thigh. Small, circular movements that edge closer to where she wants him with every passing second.

 

Diving right in doesn't seem like the right course of action and so he traces his finger along the incredibly soft skin at the apex of her thighs. Back and forth, mapping out the edge of her.

 

Softly, she sighs, edging a little closer to him. He smiles against her thigh, the way her skin glistens already not lost on him. Even now he can't believe this is because of him.

 

His first touch is hesitant, shy. Like a flutter. Tracing the length of her and feeling the wetness of her arousal on his fingers. She sighs, all pleased and content, waiting for more.

 

More.

 

That's what he hears in the arch of her back and the tilt of her hips.

 

More.

 

His fingers find the top of her, the hard little nub that he circles lightly with the pad of his thumb. The effect is instant. She gasps his name, fingers curling into the sheets as her body goes rigid for a second before relaxing again.

 

So he does it again, just to draw that sound from her throat that makes him feel like a million bucks. Gently, he applies pressure, just the way she'd shown him once. He might be inexperienced but he's observant and nothing if not a quick learner.

 

It's how he survived his childhood.

 

And now, it's what he's counting on again but for a much, much better reason.

 

She's breathing heavily just after a bare minute and he can tell she's already close. Just as deprived and needy as he is, writhing on the bed and moaning his name.

 

When he presses his lips to her, finally, she cries out.

 

_Shhh,_ he hums, his hand flat on her abdomen to hold her bucking hips down. _Gotta be quiet._ The last thing they need is for a crying baby to end this so soon.

 

Her throat bops as she swallows heavily, but then she gives him a slow nod. Gentle fingers curl into his hair, sifting through the strands and dragging against his scalp. It sends a shiver down his spine and his dick throbs, aching for release.

 

The only thing he can do now is dive in. Forget all about himself and what he needs. Drown in her instead.

 

And that's what he does. He traces her with his tongue, maps out her sensitive skin, groans at the taste of her on his lips and tongue. Slowly, gently, he slides a finger into her, her warmth wrapped tight around him. Squeezing him and still he pushes in a second until Carol's breaths are no more than ragged little pants.

 

_Daryl-_ she gasps, holding his head close as the insides of her thighs bracket his head in a vice grip. _Please. Please._

 

He could never deny her a single thing.

 

His lips close around the top of her, sucking the little nub into his mouth gently. Again and again while his fingers drag slowly against her walls, barely retreating.

 

Her thighs begin to quiver, the muscles of her belly contracting. _I'm... oh God,_ she moans, falling over the edge a second later. Throbbing under his touch and tugging at his hair, nearly suffocating him as she pulls him close, forces him to keep going until she can't take it anymore.

 

Still, her walls squeeze and flutter around his fingers even as he pulls them out. God, he can't even imagine being inside of her. The heaven he'd find.

 

He can't resist pressing a few kisses on her smooth, slick skin, feeling her tense each time as the aftershocks of her release wash over her.

 

Her eyes are heavy lidded when she looks down at him, her hand cradling his cheek. Soft against the stubble of his beard. Warm like the glistening wetness of her still coating his lips. A hazy, dazed smile curls her sweet, pink lips.

 

He props his chin just below her belly button, smiles up at her shyly like he didn't just spent forever between her legs. The look in her eyes tells him everything he needs to know. All the words that are a little too hard to say.

 

_Come here,_ she breathes, hoarse and breathtaking, intoxicating. And he does. Presses one last kiss to her hipbone before sliding up her body. He tries to keep his weight off her but when his arousal presses against her slick center he can't help but grind down against her a little.

 

_Fuck,_ he grunts, quickly trying to pull away but Carol is quicker than him. Circling her legs around his waist she holds him right there. So much stronger than she looks.

 

_It's okay,_ she whispers against his temple, and then her lips meld into his.

 

He's too enthralled to hold back now. To deny himself this out of fear. All he can do is trust her when she says she's ready. When she shows him that this is what she wants.

 

Gently, he rocks his hips against hers, forehead pressed hard against her collarbone at the feeling of her gliding against him. So close. Every bare inch of her skin pressed to his.

 

_Please,_ she whispers, fingers drawing careful, lazy circles across his back. He's beyond tensing in this moment. All the bad memories he has are suppressed in this short moment, replaced by the sweet tenderness of her touch. _Daryl._

 

The sound of his name as no more than a breathless whimper is almost enough to drive him over the edge and suddenly he realizes that this won't last. That it'll be over before either of them will be able to truly enjoy it. It fills him with a sense of bitterness but he tries not to focus on that. Tries to concentrate on her instead.

 

His hands curl under her shoulders, feeling the smooth expanse of her back as he slowly rolls onto his side, taking her with him.

 

She's facing him with the softest expression, so full of affection that he has to fight the urge to hide his face in the crook of her neck. Instead, he nuzzles his nose against hers, draws her leg over his hip.

 

For a long moment, they remain still. Drinking in the moment. The closeness, the intimacy. A tenderness neither of them ever truly experienced before.

 

_Tell me if I hurt ya,_ he murmurs then, still so full of fear even as he reaches down between them and takes hold of himself. Grunting even at his own touch.

 

_I will,_ she promises with a hand splayed over his heart. She seals their lips in a sweet, languid kiss as he guides himself inside of her. He's grateful for that because she seems distracted by the way he traces her already kiss-swollen lips with his tongue, barley even a hitch in her breath as he pushes inside her a few inches.

 

There's no resistance this time and he quickly discards of the idea of stopping now to make sure she's fine. Instead, he pushes further, the smooth, slick glide of him inside of her barely an effort at all until he can go no further.

 

It knocks the breath right out of them both. Pulling away from the kiss, Daryl presses his forehead to hers, eyes squeezed shut as he tries to will himself to stay still.

 

_Shit,_ he grunts lowly, overwhelmed by the feeling of her surrounding him. Warm and tight, slick and _god_ the way she edges closer to him. The very opposite of last time. Chasing after the kiss with a whimpering sigh and the breath of his name.

 

Her hand cradles his cheek, fingers tracing over his closed eyes until he opens them.

 

There's a question on his lips but he never asks it. It's unspoken between them and answered when she nods just barely. Rocking her hips lightly against his and shuddering at the way it shifts him inside of her.

 

_It's okay,_ she breathes, smoothing the sharp lines from his forehead. Reassuring him all of a sudden when that should be _his_ job. Then again, this is new for him as well.

 

They really do make quite the pair.

 

_Won't last,_ he manages to choke out, a breathless excuse for why he can't move. He never wants to move again. Wants to stay right here, buried inside of her until he takes his last breath.

 

Carol curls her leg a little higher over his hip, pressing her heel against the inside of his thigh. _We have time,_ she whispers, her lips ghosting over his.

 

A shudder runs down his spine, everything crushing down on him. The fact that this is his life now. That Carol is real. That Sophia is real. All of it.

 

_I love ya,_ he croaks, quickly breaching the minuscule gap between them to kiss her before she spots the tears that have begun to gather in his eyes.

 

It takes them a little while to find a rhythm. At first, he doesn't move much at all. Rocks into her just barely, afraid to withdraw, unwilling to part from her for even a second. Her breath is quick and warm against his throat where she kisses him, her own hips meeting his.

 

Eventually, when there's still no sign of her tensing or any proof of pain, he moves a little deeper. Pulls back a little more. With one hand on her thigh he holds her to him as her bare breasts press against his chest.

 

It's still slow. Almost maddeningly so. All his instincts tell him to thrust deeper, harder, quicker. Bury himself in her and surrender to the fire crackling at the base of his spine.

 

_Daryl- You..._ Whatever she'd been trying to say ends in a low moan, vibrating against his pulse point. He draws her closer, flush against him, angling his hips up to push himself into her again. He has never felt more complete than he does now with her in his arms, all around him. A part of him.

 

_You feel-_ Carol tries again, her arm clutching at him as she moves with him. Pressing herself impossibly closer, growing tighter around him. Muscles fluttering and sending him to the edge of the cliff. _I never..._

 

He knows what she means. Deep down he understands but he's beyond forming words. All he can do is move, quicker and more urgent but still so gentle until he can't fight it anymore.

 

His grasp on her leg grows almost harsh for a split second when he loses control. Drawing it even higher and allowing himself to drive deeper into her for a handful of hard, desperate thrusts before he feels white hot heat shooting through his veins. Every muscle in his body tenses and then snaps, wave after wave of his release washing over him.

 

He's throbbing inside of her, panting her name into the softness of her hair. A part of him is instantly overwhelmed by guilt but her hands on his back and her lips on his neck soothe that away.

 

We have time. Her words echo in his mind as he pulses a few more times, rocking his hips as his heart pounds in his ears.

 

Softly, he presses a kiss to the crown of her head, nuzzling his nose against her temple until she pulls back enough for him to see her eyes.

 

Dark and gentle, lips parted and her cheeks flushed.

 

There's so much he wants to say, but nothing seems right. He wants to ask her if she's all right, wants to apologize for not lasting longer. Wants to tell her again and again how much he loves her because even now he's still afraid she doesn't understand just _how much_.

 

Instead, he kisses her. Breathes in the scent of what they've done, heady and intoxicating.

 

_We did it,_ Carol whispers into the kiss, her lips curled into a smile as her fingers curl around his shoulder.

 

He snorts at her lighthearted words, earning himself a little nudge in the ribs that is so tender it almost tickles him. _Hell of an achievement, huh?_ he murmurs, smoothing his hand up and down her thigh as he starts to soften inside of her.

 

Carol nods, drawing her fingers down his scalp and making him shudder all over again and his eyes flutter shut. When he opens them again a few seconds later, his heart drops at the sight of tears in her eyes, already spilling over and trailing down her cheeks.

 

_Sweetheart,_ he murmurs, cradling her cheek and tracing the wetness away with his thumb. _What's wrong?_

 

But Carol only shakes her head, exhaling a breathless, shuddering laughter and _god_ her eyes shine so bright he can't help but be drawn in.

 

_I'm happy,_ she whispers, an explanation that sends warmth radiating through his chest. _I never thought-_

 

Softly, he presses the tips of his fingers against her lips. She turns quiet, looking up at him with so much wonder.

 

And there really _is_ wonder in this moment. Their bodies still one, illuminated by the soft candle light, skin just as bare and raw as their hearts and souls.

 

_I know,_ Daryl rasps, his forehead falling against hers as they surrender to the moment. To the happiness that fills them. To the promise of the future ahead of them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been planning to write this little one shot ever since I finished the original story and it seemed right to make it a Christmas gift for you guys. This will remain as it is and I don't plan to continue this universe - but I do hope you enjoyed this little glimpse into their lives :)


End file.
